A Safe Haven For Everyone
by Kool0Katt
Summary: Humans, trolls, and cherubs all live in the same universe now. Four kids, who haven't seen each other for a long time, are all sent to the same foster home, that is already occupied with trolls and run by cherubs. What will go on?


This wasn't fair. She was being sent to an unknown place for unknown reasons. Her eyes drifted pass some fields, trees, and some occasional hills as the driver went on about something she ignored. When they drove over a bridge, she noticed the driver stopped talking. He took a left down another long road, only this one had a huge house at the end of it. There was a pond that had a mini-island in it. Three slightly familiar people sat on a swinging bench in the front porch. They stood up, the one boy with black hair and glasses called out, "Rose! Is that you?" excitedly.

The girl, with her suitcases, stepped out of the car. "It is her!" a girl next to the boy that resembled him cheerily yelled. A blonde boy with sunglasses smirked at her arrival.

"Hey, John! Hi, Jade! Hello Dave!" she called back. The three friends walked up to her, giving her hugs. This place might not be as bad after all.

"Let me talk to your new foster parents to let them know about your arrival." the diver said. He knocked on the door, as the kids talked. It had been years since they've seen each other, and it just so happened that they all ended up in the same foster home in the same week.

"Yeah, so Dave came here on Monday, and then Jade ended up here on Wednesday, I came just yesterday, and now you're here!" John, the black haired boy, happily explained. "I can't even remember that last time we all seen each other," Dave, the blonde boy, stated. "That was a sad time." Jade lamented. "Well, we're all here now!" Rose cheered her up quickly.

Calliope, the foster mother, opened the door a few seconds after the driver knocked. "Oh, hello, Jake! Thank you for bringing Rose!" she could be heard from where Rose was standing.

"Caliborn, dear, come here, the new child has arrived!" she called in the house. Caliborn walked outside and glared toward Rose. She slightly waved back. "Who are they?" she whispered. "Oh, those are the foster parents." John said. "I don't get why I'm being sent here," Rose complained. "If you ask them, they'd probably know." Dave said, pointing his thumb back.

"How about we go inside and get you unpacked?" Jade suggested. Rose grabbed the handles on her suitcases and followed her friends to the porch. "Hello, Rose! Welcome to the family!" Calliope said. "I'm Calliope, your foster mother. You can just call me mom, or Calliope, whatever you like." Rose wasn't so comfortable calling her "Mom," so she said "Ok, Calliope."

"You're going to be sharing a room with Jade." Caliborn said. "Oh, and I'm your foster father. You call me 'father'." He let them in, and Jade lead Rose to her new room. It was a big house, they had to walk up 5 flights of stairs.

The room was pretty big, but it had a comfortable looking bunk bed, and big flat wide-screen TV, a window that showed the beautiful pond with the island, two desks, and a huge wardrobe. There were two other doors in the room; one lead into a walk-in closet that consisted of many different clothes in many different colours, and the other lead into a bathroom that had a bathtub almost wide enough that you could swim in, a circular shower that had curtains that looked like they belonged in the jungle, and two round sinks in front of a mirror that took up a whole wall.

"Now I'm starting to think I'm just going to be pampered here!" Rose said. "Well, there are a lot of chores to go with it! I'm still just figuring things out." Jade responded. "So this is what the girl's room looks like," said Dave. "Our room is way better." John told him. "Not by much, but still better." added Dave, walking towards it. "What do they have in their room?" Rose asked. Jade shrugged, unzipping Rose's suitcase. "Well, help me unpack your stuff!" she giggled.

Rose got all her things out, and stacked them in the wardrobe. She put two dresses in the walk-in closet. After that, she put a sheet on her bed, and a blanket to go with it. "I can show you around the house!" Jade offered. She pulled up a paper that had a map of one floor. "This is only our floor, I'm still making the rest!" Rose looked at her map, and counted the rooms. "One, two, three..." Jade titled as she counted. "20!" she counted. "There's 20 rooms just on this floor alone!?" Rose's jaw dropped. "I know! I'm getting lost all the time!" Jade told her.

"Let's got find the boys," said Rose. "Good idea, that way we can all get lost together in this oversized house!" Jade agreed. Rose laughed. Jade brought her to their room, which was on the other side of their floor. They had to walk through 4 hallways, if they hadn't end up getting lost. So, Rose and Jade ended up going through 7.

Rose knocked on a door that Jade said led to Dave's and John's room. John opened the door. "Hey!" Jade explained what her and Rose were doing. "So want to come?" Rose asked. Both of the boys said yes, and they started on their way. First, they went to the top floor.

It was very warm there. Lots of windows let in light for plants to grow. At least, this was one of the room's purpose. Jade put it on her map she made, with a different piece of paper so everyone who saw it could tell the different floors apart.

A heavy, foggy, glass door sealed the room shut. Jade tried to opened it, but it ended up taking all four of them to open it. This room was much darker. It probably served the same reason as the other room, only for plants that thrived in darkness. Dave struggled to keep it opened. John spotted another door on the other side, and went to the next room. The others followed him, including Dave who forgot to keep the heavy door open. It slowly shut itself, sounding like it got locked when it closed. "Uh-oh," said John, when he heard it.

"It's not locked, otherwise we'd never open it in this place." Dave told everyone. "Oh yeah," chuckled John. He looked around this wide room he was now in. "I think this one's empty," he said. "No, really?" Rose joked. "I thought this one was the most cluttered!" That lead to a round of short laughter.

A low humming noise came from a side of the room. Looking around, no one could tell what it was. A short troll came from the elevator the sound came from, "Who the fuck else is joining us this week?" he said, in a growly voice. But this was his natural voice. "This is Karkat." Dave said, looking at Rose. "He's a troll who's fostered here". "Oh boy," Rose sighed. "Why the fuck are you guys up here?" he asked.

"Just showing Rose around!" John said, and Karkat went through a door that went to a hallway. "We'll show you that place later, when we aren't so lost! Those hallways are the hardest maze of this place." Jade explained. "Let's take the elevator down." Rose suggested. John pressed it open, and they all got in. It was a short ride down, but when they got out another long hallway stretched before them. Many doors laid upon the walls. "Where to go first," Dave began. "This first one," finished John, who opened a door to his right.

This room was a little cold, and had a washing machine with a dryer. Next to it, 5 baskets of clothes were stacked. "So this would be where our clothes get cleaned." John observed. It was smaller than the others. The door next to that contained some cleaning supplies, and lots of it. "It makes sense, since this house is so huge!" Rose observed.

A bell rang through the house. "There's the dinner bell," John sighed. "How do we get to the dinner room from here?" They glanced at each other. "They have a dinner bell?" Rose was surprised. "Well, yeah, its not like they're gonna yell so loudly that everyone in the house can hear them for dinner." Dave told her. "We should go back up to our rooms, and then go from there. I think I know how to get to dinner from there," Jade said.

Going back up the elevator, through the darker room. The heavy door for the warmer room took them awhile to open again. 15 minutes later, they reached their rooms again. Then, they went down the 5 flights of stairs they knew, and got to a room with a couch and a big flat-screen TV. "Over in the other room," Jade pointed. "How do you remember?" John asked. "Because the TV goes before the dinner table when you walk down the stairs." John laughed at her unusual saying. "Well, it is effective to remember it like that." Rose chuckled.

"Where were you guys?" Caliborn asked. "We got lost." Dave responded. "Eat, before dinner gets any colder," he told them, with the other fosters looking at them. "This is going to be very strange," Rose whispered to Jade. "We'll get used to it." she whispered back. "Why are you whispering?" Karkat interrupted them. The girls giggled.

* * *

**What do you think? Any ideas for future chapters? Please suggest! And if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. **


End file.
